Mi cuerpo sin el suyo
by SilaryCullPott
Summary: My body still had not gotten used to not feel the touch of yours, my lips were still eagerly awaiting your kisses and my arms grew impatient at not being able to embrace the reason for my despair ...


Mi cuerpo sin el suyo

Capítulo 1: Compras

Los días se me hacían eternos al no poder rozar mi piel con la suya. Hacía cuatro días que se había marchado para mantener su dieta estable, pero aun no me acostumbraba a tener que separarme de el por temporadas. Trataba de soportarlo lo más que podía, pero no podía vivir sin mi dosis de cada día, tarde y noche, aún no había podido dominar mi abstinencia a él.

-Llegara dentro de unas dos horas, tranquilízate Bella –me informo mi cuñada Alice haciendo que una sonrisa me apareciera en el rostro y que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara ante solo pensar que le llegaría casa en poco tiempo.

-Oye, ¿no quieres sorprender a Edward con un vestido sexy y escotado? –me pregunto Alice, sabía que me estaba tratando de convencer de que la acompañara de compras y estaba utilizando el pretexto perfecto a sabiendas que me encantaba sorprenderlo con cosas sexis pero decentes.

-Está bien, pero por favor recuerda que las tiendas son para toda la gente –le dije recordando el último incidente que tuvimos cuando salí con Alice. Sonreí al recordar.

-Bueno, vamos de una vez por que luego no nos ajusta el tiempo –me dijo tomando su bolso y tomándome del brazo. Nos dirigimos hacia la cochera de donde salía un pitido de alarma de carro.

-Porque en tu Porsche y no en el Volvo, es menos llamativo –le sugerí.

-Nos vamos a ir en el Jeep de Emmett, es que ese puede más y pues no voy atraer unas sandalias y ya. Aparte Rosalie se llevó las llaves de mi auto y Edward las de él –no podía dejar de sonreír cuando escuchaba su nombre.

Subimos al tosco auto y Alice condujo hasta llegar a Port Angels. Nos bajamos y yo vi varios vestidos hermosos y prefectos para la ocasión. Pero Alice solo veía y salía rápidamente de la tienda, haciendo que yo dejara los vestido otra vez y me subiera con ella.

-No te gusto ninguno –me apresure a comentar. Ella solo asintió y condujo mejor condujo hasta Seattle donde seguramente encontraría una tienda que llenara sus expectativas.

Pasamos por muchos aparadores hasta que una tienda le agrado y paro frente a ella. La boutique se llamaba Aprie Boutique. Alice bajo a paso rápido en cuanto vio unas zapatillas en el aparador. La seguí esperando que alguien más no tratara de quitarle sus cosas otra vez. En ese momento recordé a mi hija Reneesme, que se había ido a estudiar a Europa, claro lejos de los Vulturi; la extrañaba muchísimo, era mi única hija y por lo mismo deseaba tener la bajo mi brazo todos lo días. Aunque ella ya había cumplido su mayoría de edad y había tomado la decisión de irse, yo todavía la veía como mi pequeña mordelona.

Mientras Alice pedía zapatos cada vez más pequeños yo miraba los abrigos y los vestidos. Había encontrado uno perfecto; era escotado en V, color vino, era de satín y liso, solo tenía una manga del lado izquierdo y me podía llegar a unos diecisiete centímetros arriba de la rodilla. Era perfecto. Lo tome y me fui a probármelo, me lo vi puesto y rápidamente pensé en que a Edward le encantaría como se me vería este color, pues era uno de sus favoritos. Me lo quite y salí para ir lo a pagar, con una de las tantas tarjetas que me había dado Alice, Esme y Edward.

Me acerque a Alice y me senté al lado de ella, cuando lo hice pude observar que llevaba más de diez pares de zapatos, y todos zapatillas. La verdad no sabía cómo Alice podía hacer casi todo con ese tipo de zapatos puesto. Duramos más de dos horas viendo los zapatos, los vestidos, faldas, pantalones, blusas y todo lo que vendiera la tienda. Mi cuñada se midió la mitad de todo lo que había dentro. Al salir de ésta íbamos con más de veinte bolsas con diferentes cosas, y todas eran de Alice, algunos encargos de Rosalie y uno que otro de Esme. Solo una bolsa era mía, donde solo iba mi vestido y unos zapatos sencillos, zapatillas pero bajas.

-Ahora solo falta lo de mi Jazz, mis hermanitos y mi padre –dijo para sí misma. Yo solo respire profundamente y la seguí hasta el Jeep. Colocamos las bolsas en la parte de atrás y nos dirigimos a otras tiendas pero para hombre.

-Por Dios, porque tengo que ver todo –dijo con una sonrisa. No le entendí pero no desee preguntarle nada acerca de eso.

-¿Qué le vas a comprar a Jasper? –le pregunte cambiando de tema.

-Me dijo que los pantalones que tenía ya se había gastado y pues las camisas también, aparte que algunas se había roto cuando va a casar y otras pues porque… -se quedó callada y me miro para sonreír traviesamente. Entendí lo que me quiso decir con eso. La comprendía, el deseo que se siente hacia tu pareja, y más cuando es perfecto es desenfrenado. Es comprensible que rompas las camisas con tal de sentir su cuerpo pegado al tuyo. Menee la cabeza para dejar de pensar en el cuerpo denudo de mi marido…

-Ohh –fue lo único que respondí.

-¿Y tú? ¿Edward no te pidió nada en especial? –me pregunto sorprendiéndome. Lo pensé bien y Edward casi nunca me pedía algo en específico. Le respondí que no con la cabeza. Asintió.

-No, pero me compre un vestido y unas zapatillas para darle la bienvenida a casa –sonreí por lo dicho. Alice solo se rio un poco, volteo a verme y me dijo: -Parece que a mi hermano le va a fascinar tu recibimiento.

1


End file.
